


Placate - Tony's Movie

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1381]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony wants someone to go to the movies with him, but everyone is busy. He knows better than to ask Gibbs and is surprised when Gibbs shows up to watch the movie with him.





	Placate - Tony's Movie

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/10/2003 for the word [melee](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/02/10/placate).
> 
> placate[ pley-keyt, plak-eyt ]  
verb (used with object), pla·cat·ed, pla·cat·ing.  
to appease or pacify, especially by concessions or conciliatory gestures:  
to placate an outraged citizenry.
> 
> This is for Prompt #4 of the May 2019 Five Prompts Challenge located [here](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/195650.html).
> 
> This can be seen as Tibbs or as Father/Son or as just friends. It's your choice.

“You got plans tonight?”

“Sorry, Tony, World of Warcraft just released a new update. I’m going to be playing that all night.”

“It’s ok, Probie. I was just asking to be polite,” Tony placated, not wanting McGee to feel guilty about skipping out on him.

Tony also checked with Ellie, who had a date, and Ducky, who needed to take care of his mother. He didn’t dream of asking Gibbs, knowing that taking the boss away from his boat for a night was a bad plan. With a sigh and a frown, Tony headed for the movie alone.

He’d really wanted to share the new Magnum PI movie with someone, but everyone was busy, so he went alone. He paid for his ticket and found a seat away from everyone else. It wasn’t the premiere, but it was the first night they’d had off. 

The theater was relatively empty, so there were lots of seats free. He had his choice of multiple places to sit that wouldn’t be next to anyone. When someone slid into the seat next to him, he looked up with a glare only to be met by Gibbs’ kind eyes.

“Why are you here?” Tony whispered.

“Seemed like you wanted company and I didn’t have anything better to do.”

Tony blinked. “You mean you followed me?”

“Wasn’t hard.”

“That’s not the point.” Tony glared.

“I can leave if you want. I just thought you’d like company.”

Tony slumped, “No, stay. I just didn’t expect anyone to follow me since everyone was busy.”

“Well you didn’t ask me.”

“You get grumpy if you don’t get enough time with your boat.” Tony shrugged.

“I’ll make an exception this time.” Gibbs smiled slightly.

Tony smiled back and they turned their attention to the movie, which was just starting.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has no stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least no more stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
